Foxy's Fun (redone)
by Toybonneh
Summary: (remastered Foxy's Fun) [Note to all who said the old story was screwed up you might not want to read this one *wink wink*]
1. Chapter 1

**(Finally after almost a week or two idk anymore a long time I worked so hard on this to maybe a little too hard so now I'm going to go back to writing Dolly's Ressurection and my 300 other stories including this one until next time)**

Chapter one-Night one

Unhappy Foxy

Foxy's eyes blinked on and off as she started up, her voice was cracked and faint and her body was wrecked half torn apart she slowly reached for her curtains. Her arm popped and sounded like grinding medal as she opened them to see an out of order sign in front of her. She sighed and looked to the main stage to see Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica all standing on it, she then heard a small robotic noise she looked around until she saw a small camera terming and looking at the others. She felt left out and unwanted tossed aside like an old toy, she looked down the hall the red light glow from the office she thought maybe that's where he is.

Mike sat in his office looking through the cameras his heart raced as he say Bonnie move to his left door, panicking he slammed the door then quickly checking the other one, he saw Freddy and quickly hit the door button. He relaxed thinking he was safe not seeing he had 38% power left and 4 hours to go. He sifted through the cameras and saw pirates cove the curtains almost shut but he could still see the animatronic inside. He stared at the glimpse he had of her then heard a knock on the window, he looked up to see Bonnie pointing at the monitor that showed his power. He looked at it as it dropped from 24 to 23, he looked at the clock seeing he had 3 hours left. He hit the light on his right then opened the door, he did the same to his left then went back to looking at Foxy.

As the Fox flicked her tail she heard Bonnie walk up to her cove she spun around pointing her plastic sword at him. Bonnie stood there with his usual expression then pushed the sword out of his face, he pointed at the hallway leading to the security room. "I think the new night guard likes you." Foxy looked at Bonnie and said with a glitch. "Th-an-k ye B-on." Bonnie nodded and walked away, Foxy looked at the camera and smirked before fully closing the curtain. For the rest of the night Foxy sat in her cove humming, Mike listened to her for a while before looking at the camera. His power was at 3% when 6:00 AM came, when he jumped and cheered Bonnie looked at him rolling his eyes and walking back to the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Hay guys Toybonneh here i'm sorry I didn't post this sooner but I'm busy plus I was sick anyway hears Chapter 2 Enjoy!**

Apologies

Around 2 am mike spun around in his chair trying not to use as much power as he did the night before, Bonnie watched him for a while befor Foxy peaked out of her cove. She looked at the camera then down the hall, the more she watched bonnie the more she felt unwanted finally she ran down knocking bonnie out of the way and slamming mike to the ground and growling at him. Mike shook with fear as he looked at the mechanical fox hanging over him. "W-why ar-e y-ye-e ign-or-ing me-e?" Foxy angrily said as Mike struggled to find the words that would keep him alive. "I'm n-not ignoring you I w-was just conserving power." He finally choked out Foxy thought for a bit and was about do decide to kill him when he broke out with things to keep him alive. "Please don't kill me I-I'll visit you everyday or I'll fix your stage or I'll fix you." Foxy's ears shot up when he said he would fix her. "I w-ee have a d-eal but if y-ye go dou-ble cros-ss me I sh-al make ye r-regr-et it." Foxy agreed without hesitation.

As Foxy got up Mike looked at the Fox her body was dented and bent the metal warped and heated because of her old wiring burning up, her eyes blinked on and off as she looked around, but her hook was in near perfect condition. Mike thought for a long time of how he would fix such a damaged animatronic until the Foxy walked away. Mike got up and looked down the hall to see bonnie wave at him and Foxy get back on her stage. Mike cleaned his office and started to walk down the hall, the pizzeria grew dark and grim as he walked walked then a bright light blinded him. "Mike?" A female voice said as the light moved away revealing the person holding it. " ." Mike greeted. "Well I know you're off now but will you help me open this place? I don't feel safe around here not alone anyway." asked with a shaky voice. "Sure I have some things to ask you anyway." Mike agreed as he followed her to the parts and service room. "So I understand that you don't have enough money to fix Foxy. Right?" Mike asked as turned the power on. "I have the money but I have better things to spend it on like the new security guard." She said surprising Mike. "New security guard?" mike questioned.


End file.
